


Somewhere that's Warm and Safe

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick and Trubel maintain a friendship while being in a relationship, and she is always what he needs when life gets tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere that's Warm and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> I don't make money from this.  
> This is sort of beta'd. 
> 
> Title is a line from O.A.R.'s "Peace."
> 
> Senorita Espanola over on tumblr has fueled the Nick/Trubel fire within me.

“Nick, why don’t you go home and take off the rest of the week.”

“But, Captain…”

“I’m not asking. You’ve had a rough day. Go home. Get some rest. I’ll see you Monday.”

With that Nick is left standing next to his desk in the middle of a half-empty precinct. He doesn’t need time off, at least that’s what he tells himself. So, he got roughed up during a case – that’s become the norm for him. And so what if the suspect was wesen – a skalengeck – and took a bite out of his bicep? So what if Nick had to shoot the guy to save his own life and the life of his hostage? _Well, okay. Maybe I could use a few days off_.

It’s not until he’s halfway home – to a half-empty house – that things really start to hit him. He blames it on the lack of sleep coupled with copious amounts of caffeine. But now he’s thinking about what would have happened if Hank had been the one to get to the scene first. Sure, Hank can handle himself and knows about wesen. But he can’t _see_ them, like Nick can. Or what if it had been Wu, who’s completely – well, _almost_ completely – oblivious to this world?

Nick pushes the thoughts from his mind and focuses on home and bed and days off. But that doesn’t help. His house is half-empty, the shell of a past life with Juliette. Even though they aren’t together, Nick knows he’ll always love her. What helps him cope is knowing that she is so much safer now that she’s three thousand miles away from him. Not to mention the gal he goes home to now.

It had been like a brick to the face – his feelings for her. He certainly hadn’t been expecting it, and definitely not so soon. He had just asked her to stay. He didn’t want to be alone and he knew she had nowhere else to go. Besides, they could learn from each other and made quite the team. It was still weird, from time to time, being in that house, but right now Nick can’t deal with the hassle of selling it, finding a new house, and moving.

When he walks in the door and sees Trubel sitting on the sofa, attention stolen by one of his tomes, the tension starts to fade from his body and he’s able to breathe a sigh of relief. It was a somewhat odd pairing, both of them knew that, but they were happy. What made Nick most happy was that, first and foremost, they were friends. They were able to put their friendship ahead of their relationship while still being a couple.

There were long, tiring days where Nick would come home and just need a friend – someone to drink beer with and vent to. Trubel was perfectly fine with that, mostly because there were days she just needed a friend and fellow grimm. Then there were days he would come home and want nothing more than to snuggle on the sofa with his girlfriend.

Today is the kind of day where Nick needs a beer and a pizza, but also maybe a little bit of cuddling. Trubel obliges, grabbing two beers from the fridge and calling in an order to their favorite pizzeria while Nick flops down on the sofa and looks for a game to watch.

Trubel sits down next to him and hands him a beer. “Pizza should be here in like twenty minutes.”

“Thanks.” He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek before laying his head on her shoulder.

“Bad day?”

Nick shrugs. “Not the best, but I’ve got the rest of the week off.”

“What’d you do?”

Nick frowns. “I got bit by a skalengeck and shot it…I mean, him.” Nick has a bit of a problem referring to some wesen as ‘it’ rather than ‘him’ or ‘her.’ It’s something Monroe’s chided him about twice and said if he had to do it a third time, he’d beat it into Nick. Nick didn’t mean to. It’s not like he saw wesen as less than human, at least not the good ones. He felt the same way about wesen criminals as he did human ones. They were bad people and he had zero respect for them.

“Are you alright?” Trubel asks without getting too worked up about it. She knows Nick hates that. But she cares, so she worries. Nick is just too proud and stubborn to realize that.

“A little sore, but I’ve had worse.”

Their conversation fades there as they get lost in the game Nick put on. Before they know it, there’s a knock at the door and Trubel’s getting up to retrieve the pizza from the delivery guy.

The two completely demolish the extra-large pizza along with a few more beers. Trubel clears off the coffee table, tossing the bottles and the pizza box in their respective recycling buckets. She figured that they eat so much take out, they should start recycling the boxes instead of letting them double the amount of trash that goes out.

Nick has been surprised at the amount of domestic-like things Trubel does around the house. She’s gotten a little better at cooking – thanks to a cook book and a few lessons from Rosalee. She dusts and washes dishes. She takes out the trash and mops the floor. Nick had never asked her to do any of it; it was all of her own accord. He had asked her about it a few weeks ago and she told him that it was the least she could do for him since he was letting her stay there. She even offered to get a job – which turned into working in the spice shop a few hours a week.

When she sits back down on the sofa, she sits close to Nick, curling up against his side, her legs hanging over his. One of Nick’s arms snakes around her waist and they sit like that for the rest of the game.

When the game’s over, Nick starts flipping through the channels, looking for something else to watch. Trubel, however, has no interest in anymore television. One of her hands sneaks its way under Nick’s shirt and she plants a kiss right below his jaw. Nick leans into the touch – the perfect counter to his earlier tussle. _This_ , he thinks, _is exactly what I need_. And now he doesn’t too much care about being sent home from work.


End file.
